Fight Against Lord Ussery
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: A normal day in Bitburg Germany with girls watching their friend go insane about Star Wars. But when school starts, their friend goes into a coma and wakes up in the world of Star Wars. Where her school has turned into a Jedi Temple! Chp 46 up!
1. Prolgoue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. But I own everything else in this fanfic! Not really, I don't own my friends' lives.**

**Okay, time to get it running about this fanfic now. Me being totally obsessed with Star Wars I had an idea to get everyone in my school and put them into a Star Wars world, with my school as a Jedi Temple. So let us begin, oh yes there is some humor in it. **

Lord Ussery leaned forward, drumming her fingers together as she examined the person across the room. "It won't hurt a bit, you can take your revenge easily." The other person explained.

"I understand. I want my revenge planned easily. But this would be far too odd and strange to do. Turning that world upside down." Lord Ussery explained.

"Indeed it will. But is it worth the cost?" the other person asked.

"It is, now at least." Lord Ussery.

_In another world, Earth, in Bitburg Germany…_

"And take that! And that! And that! Die, Sidious!" a girl yelled with her friends sitting down on a bench near the music room, practically eating popcorn and watching the film of their friend pretending she was in the world of Star Wars.

"You get 'em Riot!" another girl yelled. This girl was oddly pointed out of the others for she had sort of long/short hair that was different colors everyday, or week today it was pink/light red.

"And I killed Lord Sidious! Yeah for me!" the movie girl shouted, jumping around, still pretending she had a lightsaber in hand.

"Wait. Who's Lord Sidious?" another girl asked, sitting at the edge of the bench next to the pink haired girl.

The girl named Riot walked up and leaned very closely to the girl who asked. "Why, Gin, Lord Sidious is the evil upon evil! Lord Sidious is the person who turned Anakin into a Sith!" she yelled leaning back and jumping around as a gang of boys started to walk up, well not really a gang, just about 2 boys. "Oh hey Adam!" she shouted waving her arm stupidly.

"Hey Mariah. Hey Christina. Hey… Sam." Adam said waving back, holding a binder in his other arm. Adam was in 8th grade, unlike the others who were in 7th grade. He wore is usual jean jacket of dark green and blue even though it was quite cold outside. "Mariah's going crazy again, eh?" he asked, making room to sit by the pink haired girl.

"She's like this every day, Adam. Or have you not noticed. Mention one thing of Jedi or Star Wars and she flips out." The pink haired girl, Sam, answered.

"I know. But she pretty much acts crazy." Adam said, putting his binder on his lap so the other girls could sit on the bench and watch.

"Well I'm going now Adam. See you in class!" the other boy said and walked off as Adam waved bye.

Mariah or Riot or whatever her named seemed to be looked over at Adam who had his arm around Sam's waist. Her pupil flickered, trying to think up a subject that could change what ever Adam and Sam were thinking about. "Come on, Gin!" she shouted at the girl who sat on the other side of Sam, named Christina. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Go where, Mariah?" Christina asked, tilting her head to the side in a question statement.

"The bells about to ring! Let's go!" Mariah shouted again pointing at the main entrance to the school.

Christina nodded and stood up, fastening her backpack onto her other shoulder. "Okay. I'm coming. See you later, Sam." She said and followed Mariah as she walked off to the entrance to the school.

"That was weird." Sam said as the other girls got up as well and walked off.

"What was, Sam?" Adam asked, looking at her.

Sam showed Adam her watch. "School doesn't start in till 8:10. It's only 7:55. Why did Mariah get up already?" she asked.

Adam looked at her watch. "Yeah. That is kind of weird."

_Later on when school has finally started and Mariah is in her first period class, Language Arts…_

Mariah watched as the teacher explained things about present tense and future tense and direct objects and proper nouns. She slumped on her desk, she already knew all of this the thing she really wanted to do was pop open the book she got from the library and read it. But that wouldn't happen. Mariah sighed and glanced over to her right, starring at the snow covered tree and gray sky, watching as a crow jumped around on the ground and pecked at the snow on the ground. She continued to stare at the window, the real world whistling past her, even as the teacher called her name to answer a question she heard nothing as she slowly dozed off into her world of fantasy and Sci-Fiction. Thoughts of really meeting Jaina Solo or Luke Skywalker, thoughts of being trained by Qui-Gon Jinn himself, even though he was dead. Thoughts of being a Jedi and joining the council and talking to Yoda for the first time. All those thoughts flooding into her, but at the same time, fading away as Greg, the student who sat behind her, tapped her on the shoulder.

Mariah jumped up from her seat as she was whistling back to the real world, Earth. Mr. Poppe, her Language Arts teacher, stood in front of her, looking at her with his eyebrow raised and worry on his face. "Would you like to explain why you fell asleep in class?" he asked.

She stared for several minutes at the teacher who so resembled what her picture of Mace Windu, not black, would be. "No. I just don't feel so good. May I go to the nurses?" Mariah asked, holding her head as something made her terribly dizzy.

Mr. Poppe stared at Mariah for several seconds and stepped aside immediately when he saw greenness appear on her face. Mariah nodded and made her way out of the room and into the hallway. The nurse's office was all but nearby. It was about on the other side of the building, each hallway was named by a hundred number. The number hallway where she was in was the 400 hallway. The nurse's office was all the way in the 100 hallway which was very far away, and vomit appeared in her hands as she walked.

Mariah stopped abruptly and fell to her knees, clutching the windowsill where the plants were as she literally threw-up on the ground. She glanced up through the hazyness and dizziness to see a girl approaching, Hollyn Connors. "OH my god! Mariah! Are you alright?" she asked desperately, helping Mariah up.

"Yoda. Qui-Gon what do you want from me? What did you say? Lord Ussery?" Mariah murmured, her eyelids drooping.

"What? Are you talking about Star Wars, again?" Hollyn asked literally dragging Mariah down the hallway to the nurse's office, just now passing the three hundred hallway.

Mariah's head bobbled and she slipped out of Hollyn's arms, falling to the ground. "Wait here, Mariah. I'll go get help." Hollyn said, running down the hall to the nurse's office. Mariah looked up dizzyingly, watching Hollyn leave, and then lost consciousness.

_¬.¬ _

"Jedi Knight!" a voice came through the darkness. "Jedi Knight, are you alright?" the voice said again.

"Step aside." A deep voice came. "Nicole! What is wrong?" darkness yet still, arms around her, two, picking her up from the ground, carrying her away from eyes.

"Jedi Master Poppe! Quickly, bring her in here." Another voice came after a long time. As time passed the darkness started to seep away as she fluttered her eyes. "There. She's coming back Jedi Master." Came the same voice again.

Her eyes fluttered and widened. "Where am I?" she asked, feeling around her chest, stopping suddenly from the change of her cloths. "Who am I?" then a surging pain came to her head as memories shot into her brain. Flashes of Jedi Masters training her to become a Jedi Knight, her always wondering away from the Jedi Temple, younglings shuffling their feet as they passed the Council chambers when Master Martz arrived. The Apprentice Tournament, her friend becoming an apprentice, Senator Hollyn arriving at the Temple to talk to the Council, everything. Then as fast as it had came, the pain vanished and her memories that were vanished and she was in her body, the body of Nicole Skywalker, soon to be Jedi Knight.

"Nicole, your back in the Jedi Temple, I told you never to wonder off again." Master Poppe said, helping Nicole sit up.

"I'm sorry Master Poppe. I can't help it." Nicole said, holding her head from dizziness.

"Master Bartells would want to talk to you, Nicole." Master Poppe said, helping Nicole off the bed and onto the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry, Master Poppe." Nicole repeated.

"That is alright for now. Now go! You will speak to Master Bartells later. For now, head back to your class." Master Poppe said, shooing Nicole away.

Nicole nodded and started to leave the medical room, but stopped, turned around, and waved good-bye to Corey Rosane. Corey waved back and Nicole left, the door sliding shut behind her.

**HAHA! The first chapter done and going to be made into a story where my school turns into a Jedi Temple and gets flung into the Star Wars world! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. But I god I wish I did, but I own everything else in this Star Wars… then again I don't own my teacher's and my friend's lives.**

**Sorry for not updating. Crystal has been pestering me to update it already so I'll update it with now CHAPTER 1!**

Nicole walked her way through the enormous hallways of the Jedi Temple. She was used to seeing everything around her, remembering every corner and notch in the Jedi Temple. It was her family since as far as she could remember which was probably since she was born. She was about halfway to her meditation class with Master Ford, walking through the beautiful scenery of the room of a hundred fountains. So beautiful that any Jedi Master that had came for an apprentice would head to the fountains immediately. And Nicole especially loved that she had to pass it everyday for meditation.

"Late, Nicole?" a voice asked as Nicole passed a waterfall. Nicole stopped, feeling the little sprinkles of water bounce against her cheek as the waterfall collided with the rocks and pool at the bottom.

"No, I have permission from Master Poppe, Tyler." Nicole answered, turning to look at a small boy sitting on a wall, looking at her. She hadn't noticed him before because he was quite skilled with the Force. No doubt he was meditating when she entered the room.

"Ah. Did you leave the Temple again, no doubt, master Poppe found you didn't he?" Tyler asked, leaning back and laughing.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, Tyler. Master Ford is waiting for me." Nicole said, starting off walking again.

Tyler jumped off the wall and got to his feat, following Nicole outside the room of a hundred fountains. Tyler yawned and rested his hands on the back of his neck as he followed Nicole to Master Ford's class. "Why did you leave the Temple again, huh?" he pestered.

"I don't know. I just felt like sneaking out again. I didn't expect Master Poppe to find me though." Nicole answered, shoving Tyler on the head, shoving him farther away from her. "Now can you get youngling?" she asked.

Tyler frowned. "I may be short but do you have to call me that?" he asked, whistling a bit.

Nicole rolled her eyes and stopped, pulling on Tyler's shoulder as he walked farther away from her. "Listen here, youngling. Stop bothering me already; I'm going to be even more late then I want to be for Master Ford's class, okay? Now if you don't mind, I got to get going." She said, pushing Tyler aside and walking on.

Tyler laughed and ran up to Nicole; she instantly started to take longer strides to out walk him. "Why aren't you a Padawan yet?" he asked, making a sort of mocking tone to it.

"Just shut it, youngling. I need to get going already." Nicole shouted, turning around and glaring at Tyler, he cowered under her glare and she continued to lean over him, glaring. That is… in till one of the real younglings walked by, shuffling his feet on the ground as he passed them. Nicole stared as the youngling walked by, the last time the younglings had shuffled their feet while passing people like her… Master Martz had arrived at the Temple and was looking for a Padawan. Nicole straightened up, letting Tyler stare at the younglings his size walk by as well.

Tyler smiled and quickly dashed away, leaving Nicole to stand in the large hallway all alone. "Another Master is here?" Nicole murmured, her mind quickly clicking back to the real task at hand, Master Ford's class, no doubt she would be angry about her being this late. Nicole breathed in slightly, claming herself, letting her curiosity drift away and she dashed down the hallway.

_The Senator's building; a few ways ride on a speeder from the Temple to it…_

Senator Hollyn Amidala sat on the luscious couch, the other senators speaking gibberish around her, her attention was already far gone from the talk about the Alliance they wanted to form just in case something went wrong. Senator Mataos Organa was there as well, moving his mouth and speaking words that Hollyn didn't hear because her mind was somewhere else in the world. She yawned slightly, and it seemed that the conversation had just ended, _thank goodness,_ she thought, watching Senator Mataos get to his feet.

Hollyn got up as the other two other Senators stood up and walked out of the room, Mataos was the only one left in the room with her. "Tired, Hollyn?" he asked, walking up to her.

Hollyn felt weak and her legs were trembling from falling asleep as she sat on the couch during the conversation. "Quite, Mataos." She answered, smiling brightly.

Mataos smiled. "I noticed that you were dozing off a bit. Forgot what the conversation was about did you?" he asked.

"Yes. My mind was far off all the way to the end of the conversation, what do you want?" Hollyn asked, knowing Mataos was still in the room for a reason.

"I heard rumors that another Jedi Master is in town. I need you to go to the Jedi Temple and see who it is. Think you're up for it, Hollyn?" Mataos asked.

Hollyn yawned again. "Do I have to, Mataos? I'm very tired." She said, yawning once again.

Mataos sighed. "Yes. I need you to, Hollyn. The Jedi Masters in the Council always permit you to visit. That is all I ask of you, I heard you have friends there anyways." He said, using Hollyn's friendship with the Jedi as an advantage.

"Very well, Senator Mataos. I'll go to the Jedi Temple and see who the Jedi Master is." Hollyn said, giving up the argument and turning around, walking out of the room as Mataos followed her with his eyes and sighed as the doors closed behind her.

"I wonder who that Jedi Master is…" Mataos murmured, looking out at Naboo from the windows. "Whoops! I have to talk to the Queen!" he shouted, jumping and hurrying off.

**Veola! Another chapter for you guys to read, I was stumped for a while and I thought you wouldn't mind… that is… when my friend started to nag at me and keep on telling me to update. So there you are! The real first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. And that's something to throw a tantrum over, but I do own everything else in here.**

Nicole placed her back flat on the ground and put her hands on the ground next to her head, palms down, pushing herself up so her stomach can stick up into a smooth arch. She stayed in the pose for a long time, just as Master Ford had told her to do, the blood rushing to her head; Master Ford timed her to see how long she could keep the position. "Who's… the Master… that's here…? Master Ford?" Nicole asked shakily, her arms shaking slightly from the weight and her voice raspy from the blood in her head.

Master Ford glanced up from the timer on the ground, she was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and making sure Nicole stayed in a perfect arch. "Oh… It is Master Herb, looking for an apprentice now. Master Bartells said he was ready to take on a Padawan, I wonder who it will be." She answered, standing up to take her cloak off. Nicole's cheeks burned but she maintained her control and stayed in the position, all her blood was by now in her head and making her stupider by the minute. "Don't push yourself, young one. You'll faint again if you don't get off the arch."

Nicole sighed, Master Ford had sensed her struggle and she collapsed on the ground, the blood coming out of her head and returning to her body, the burn in her cheeks gone. "So is there an Apprentice Tournament coming up, Master Ford?" Nicole asked, taking in deep breaths and connecting to the Force to calm her heart from beating so fast.

"Yes indeed, Nicole. Master Martz is also coming with his Padawan to attend. I presume you'll be attending?" Master Ford asked, looking at Nicole who was starting to merge in the Force to meditate.

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't go, Master Ford. Master Bartells insists for everyone to attend the Apprentice Tournament. I can't wait for it." Nicole answered, disconnecting from her meditation and gazing at Master Ford who sat across from her.

"I can't either, Nicole. Even though I don't attend, it is always quite fun to watch the apprentices and younglings use their skills in the tournament. Young Tyler Llyd is attending." Master Ford said, getting to her feet. "I heard he was in your same Lightsaber class, Nicole."

Nicole stood up as well, nodding. "Yes, he is. I can't wait to see how good he does, he's short but I'm sure he's quite good. I haven't really seen him in action, can't wait to see everybody. I can't wait to see Cody again either, we were great friends, haven't seen him since he became a Padawan to Master Martz." She said, following Master Ford out of the Meditation room.

"No doubt Senator Hollyn Amidala will come to watch the Apprentice Tournament and meet Master Herb." Master Ford said, entering the room of a hundred fountains. "It's been a long time since the last Apprentice Tournament, I wonder how much you've improved." Master Ford continued, looking at Nicole and smiling.

Nicole smiled back and looked forward to see Master Bartells sitting on a bench, meditating. "Good day, Apprentice Skywalker." Master Bartells said, gazing up at Nicole with her all knowing eyes.

"You to, Master Bartells. When is the Apprentice Tournament going to start?" Nicole asked eager.

Master Bartells smiled, brushing her blond hair back. "Right now. I was just waiting for you to fall out of your arch and come out to get ready. Let us go and join the others now." She said getting off the bench and walking away from them, Master Ford followed and soon so did Nicole.

_Battle Area…_

Every apprentice had their own way of getting ready for a battle, and from that they were sort up put into groups or sections. There were three different kinds, those who would stretch and prepare to move their body around to block the other's training lightsaber, those who would meditate to prepare their minds for the battle, and those who would just think that they are already ready and just plan out their strategy. Nicole knew many apprentices who went under any of the three categories, she went under the one who would stretch and meditate, so she would be under both categories. Nicole started off with stretching every time, which was only about three times had there been an Apprentice Tournament she attended. Nicole was in the middle of crouching low to the ground, her knee touching and her other knee not touching the ground when Cody Kng approached.

"Ready for the tournament, Nicole?" Cody asked, approaching Nicole who got out of her arrow stretch position and look at Cody.

"Always have been, Cody. Hope you're ready too. Can't wait to see how much you've learnt since the last time we battled, Cody." Nicole said her face red from the stretch.

"Can't wait to see you either, Nicole. Haven't seen you since Master Martz took me as his Padawan. I hope to challenge you." Cody said and turned around to walk about the meditation group.

Nicole watched Cody leave and get into line behind everyone. They had battled each other on her first Apprentice Tournament and they had tied; now it was more difficult, Cody was now a Padawan and she was still yet a Youngling, or just a learner in the Temple. Nicole sighed and breathed gently, keeping her calm and getting ready for the challenge and her opponent, of course they weren't told who their opponent was.

"Boy do you look Tense, Nicole." A voice said behind her while she was meditation.

"I know, Tiana. I just can't wait, it'll be really hard, I've been tense for a while, but when there's a master watching us battle, I have a right to be tense." Nicole said, not turning around to look at the girl behind her who was stretching. "I heard you were going to face Tyler, Tiana. Hope your ready, he may be small, but he's in my same Lightsaber Class."

Tiana got out of her stretch and combed her dark brown hair behind her ears. "I think I'm ready for the youngling. Who do you think your challenging, Nicole?" Tiana asked, standing beside her to observe the meditating group and the strategy group.

"I'm not sure. Are you ready, Tiana?" Nicole asked, finally looking over at her dark skinned friend.

"I sure am, Nicole. Oh! Look, up there, standing next to Master Bartells is Master Herb!" Tiana shouted, pointing up at an observation box above the stands. The stands didn't hold any Jedi Masters, only younglings who weren't old enough to participate in the tournament, all the Jedi Masters usually looked out for any penalties in the battles.

"On the other side of Master Bartells is Senator Hollyn Amidala! I heard she got reelected because she was so good!" another apprentice shouted, pointing up as well.

"We all know that Chris!" another apprentice shouted. Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Get ready Tiana. Master Micallef has the red handkerchief to start the challenges." Nicole whispered to Tiana, pointing slightly at the Jedi Master walking in to the middle of the large mat where they would battle.

"The Rules of this Apprentice Tournament is that someone is out if they tap the mat two times or if they are unable to battle. Each apprentice are required to step onto the map, bow to their opponent and turn in their training lightsaber for check up. Your lightsabers will be returned to you. In this Tournament each of you will be blindfolded and you will be disqualified if you take your blindfold off." Master Micallef said, stopping in the middle of the mat and surveying everyone around her. "In the first match: Tyler Colid Llyd against Tiana Hlward!"

Tiana gulped and stepped up onto the mat, first getting a pat on the back from Nicole as she stepped up. On the other side of the room, Tyler stepped up onto the mat with his short legs and stepped up to Master Micallef. Nicole watched intently as both Tiana and Tyler unhooked their training lightsabers from their belts and handed it to Master Micallef for inspection. After Master Micallef checked the power level of each lightsaber she handed them back to Tiana and Tyler, handing them a blindfold also. Tyler and Tiana both slipped on their blindfolds and tied them tightly around their heads. They both bowed and stood straight, focusing in on the Force to know when Master Micallef would drop the handkerchief for the battle to begin.

Nicole swallowed deeply, watching as the red handkerchief slipped out of Master Micallef's fingers and floated slightly down to the ground like a feather. Nicole closed her eyes, bringing in the Force to her as well, feeling it coming from everyone in the Battle Area except for the Senator high above watching. She felt Tiana and Tyler's tenseness; they were determined and quite afraid. Nicole slowly opened her eyes as the tip of the handkerchief touched the mat, Tiana and Tyler's lightsabers sprung off their belts and ignited once they slipped into their hands.

The Apprentice Tournament had begun…

**That is the new chapter for you! Master Bartells represents Yoda while Master Ford represents Master Luminar. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the Apprentice Tournament will continue on in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Apprentice Tournament**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars; I'm so going to cry from it.**

It still wasn't Nicole's turn yet, even after several different challenges went on, but she enjoyed herself by talking to Tiana and glancing up at the challenges and challengers to try and guess who would probably win. Tiana was beaten by Tyler who advanced on to the next round that would take place tomorrow. Tiana and Tyler's fight had lasted 20 minutes, it ending up with Tyler getting Tiana into a secure arm hold and forcing her to tap the mat two times.

Nicole and Tiana were in the middle of guessing who the next challengers would be when Master Micallef picked up the red handkerchief again and stood up straight to announce the next challengers. "The next challengers is Travis Fou against Nicole Skywalker!" Master Micallef shouted, Nicole gasped.

Tiana was quite surprised as well, she hastily patted Nicole on the back and forced her to the mat. Nicole stumbled up onto the mat and walked up to the middle, watching as a boy, around her age stepped up onto the mat from the opposite side of the room. Nicole stopped a little ways away from Travis as he walked up near Master Micallef in the center of the mat as well. Nicole gulped deeply and unhooked her training lightsaber to show it to Master Micallef, Travis doing the same.

Travis was excellently skilled on using his lightsaber; he was even on a higher class then her, being trained by Master Poppe himself, while Nicole was still just being trained by Master Campbell. Which meant Travis had the advantage with his weapon because he was higher skilled, but he lacked some concentration on the Force, while Nicole took double classes of Meditation to use it well. Travis did not, so that was her advantage, no doubt Master Bartells had done it on purpose to see if they were evenly matched or one the wiser and strongest. At first Nicole had been hoping that she would face Cody who hadn't faced anyone yet, but it seemed that wasn't the case anymore, she was up against Travis. It wasn't that she had a weakness for him or anything, oh no, she felt no such thing, he was just more agile and quick then her. Travis smiled slightly as he unhooked his lightsaber too and handed it to Master Micallef. The unfortunate thing for Travis though, was Nicole knew the spot where he lacked quickness.

Finally their lightsabers checked, Master Micallef returned them to Nicole and Travis, Nicole sighed, holding the training lightsaber in her hand tightly and hooking it to her belt she received the blindfold from Master Micallef. Trembling Nicole put the blindfold on, cutting out any source of light that she could see, she was totally submerged in darkness, once she had it on the area went quiet. No doubt by now Travis had his blindfold on as well. Nicole swallowed deeply, feeling a clog of saliva in her throat, she hastily swallowed it down. The red handkerchief would soon slip through Master Micallef's fingers and if Nicole wasn't calm she wouldn't even know if the battle had started yet. Reaching out with her mind Nicole grasped onto the Force around her, again feeling everyone around her, feeling Travis and Master Micallef. She cleared her thoughts focusing on the handkerchief; it had already slipped through Master Micallef's fingers. Quickly Nicole focused in on it, trusting the Force it was showing her something that her eyes could not see. Then in her mind the tip of the red handkerchief touched the mat, and in a split second afterwards she heard Travis's lightsaber ignite with a snap hiss. Nicole gulped, jumping aside as she sensed Travis's immediate attack on her when the lightsaber was in his hands. Nicole did several flips away, stopping a few feet away from the edge of the mat.

In an instant before she landed Nicole's lightsaber ignited with a snap hiss of it's own and she did several flips into the air, using the Force to propel her into the sky as Travis tired another attack. Nicole landed firmly on her feet; twirling around like a coin she held her lightsaber in front of her. Not only was Travis quick and fast, but he was silent, and sometimes quite deadly, he could appear anywhere and she would think he was somewhere else and in a split second she would be in a firm arm lock. Nicole felt the back of her neck tingle, her warning senses kicking in as the Force warned her of Travis's coming attack. Nicole spun around quickly as she stepped away, centimeters from Travis's lightsaber, spinning around on the arch of his lightsaber and taking a chance to lunge at his open chest. But Travis had anticipated it from his learning and he deflected the blow, forcefully knocking Nicole away with the Force coming berserk out of his hand. Nicole felt her feet drag across the mat, stopping a few meters away from where Travis was, she smiled, she was correct about Travis not well trained in the Force. Nicole deactivated her lightsaber and flipped up into the air again, flipping over Travis's spot, or so the Force told her that was where he was and landed firmly on her feet behind him.

Nicole instantly ignited her lightsaber with a snap hiss and dashed forward towards Travis's back, but she stopped flipped around, deactivating the lightsaber and using the Force to angle herself to land where she needed to. The Force didn't fail her as she landed on Travis's shoulders, getting a shoulder ride. Travis staggered from her weight and his lightsaber deactivated landing on the ground, Nicole smiled, that was just what she needed him to do. Nicole leaned back, unbalancing Travis as he tried to stable himself. Travis fell backward with Nicole holding her arms above her, as Travis fell backwards, Nicole's hands touched the mat and used the Force to help flip Travis over, slamming him onto the mat. Nicole gasped from the struggle and heaved herself to her feet, concentrating on her lightsaber that laid on the ground somewhere, it took some time before the lightsaber returned to her hand and ignited. Nicole panted for air, hearing Travis panting as well, no doubt he wasn't finished yet, and she knew he wouldn't give up that easily. And so it happened, again she felt the surge in the Force as Travis called his lightsaber to his hand. Nicole panted heavily, taking a big gulp of air and letting go of the Force so she wouldn't focus on it warning her of any danger, she would be able to anticipate it because Travis was tired. Nicole steadied herself and held her lightsaber in front of her, raising her arms to hand it over head in a defensive gesture.

Travis's lightsaber hummed as he set to his side, bending one of his elbows and keeping the other arm straight. Travis lunged, taking a shot at Nicole from her top. Nicole spun her lightsaber in a circle and dodged it, the lightsaber held horizontally against his vertical slice. Travis slid his lightsaber down Nicole's lightsaber in till it fell of the tip and Nicole fell down, unbalanced from the sudden lose of strength. Travis sighed and took the lightsaber around him, angling himself like he had Nicole between his legs, ready to slice his lightsaber through her. Travis waited in till Master Micallef made any sound of proof that Nicole had yielded. Nothing came, and then did Travis realize his error. Travis winced from pain as his arm was forced away from his lightsaber and shoved into his back, Nicole fingered Travis's thumb as she held his arm behind his back, putting him into an arm lock. Travis winced, not wanting to give up.

"Who taught you that…?" Travis whispered wincing as Nicole put pressure on his thumb.

"Master Ford, I have four classes with her so I'm really excelled at things." Nicole whispered back, forcing Travis to the ground.

"Nice fight I'd say, Nicole… Ow. Just ease off a bit." Travis whispered wincing again.

"No way am I going to do that. Yield first." Nicole whispered. Travis winced, Nicole once again shoving his arm higher up his back and putting pressure on his thumb. Travis nodded, leaning forward to the ground and using his other arm to tap the mat two times. Nicole sighed, letting go of Travis's arm, sensing that he had yielded.

"The victor of his challenge: Nicole Skywalker!" Master Micallef announced. Nicole panted as she took her blindfold off and helped Travis to his feet.

"Nice fight, Travis. I've gotta say, I thought you had me beat because you were better then me." Nicole admitted, watching as Travis took off his blindfold.

"I thought I had to beat too. But you used my lack of training of the Force against me, and my balance. Good job." Travis said, turning around and bowing to Nicole. Nicole smiled and bowed lowly back to him, her arms glued to her sides. Nicole called on the Force and her lightsaber leapt to her hand. Travis instead bent down and snatched his lightsaber up from the ground. "I'll see you again, Nicole." Travis said as he walked off the mat. Nicole smiled and hooked her lightsaber to her belt and got off the mat as well.

"In the next challengers are: Marissa Offee against Chris Flundaria!" Master Micallef shouted as Nicole left the Battle Arena, it was a tiring fight but Nicole had come out victorious. Nicole staggered out, following her usual walk way to the room of a hundred fountains.

Nicole went up to waterfall in the room of a hundred fountains and breathed in the fresh air around her. Nobody was around, but the Force was around her, and she could sense the little shimmer, like a ripple in water next to her.

"You did well, to bad I couldn't watch, you look tired." A voice said. Nicole didn't turn around.

"Do I, Sith?" Nicole asked.

The person behind her grimaced. "I told you not to call me that. Why can't we be friends?" they asked.

"Because you are a Sith. I'm a Jedi, we're different… Cody." Nicole said, finally turning around to see a blond haired boy a little older then her wearing a black cloak with a hood over his face standing behind her. "Or should I say Darth Cody?"

**There we go! Another good Chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, now that's something to cry about.**

DarthCody and Nicole ducked under the rushing waters under the waterfall and dived deep into the water ravine, following down below, using the rushing water to suck them in. The water pulled and tugged them deep through the long pipe and instantly the rushing water subsided and they found themselves in a sewer under the large city of Courscant. Nicole burst through the surface of the water, gasping the putrid smelling air, taking in long breathes as Darth Cody emerged out of the water next to her. It was the only way out of the Temple without being noticed, and they did it all the time. Nicole caught her breath and lifted herself on a ledge, climbing out of the water, along with Darth Cody. Nicole flung her sleeves around to get some water off her tunic, but to success she climbed up a ladder to the surface with Darth Cody following. In moments Nicole lifted up a lid concealing the ladder to the sewers and threw it aside with the Force, pulling her self out of the hole she helped Darth Cody out as well. Nicole heaved a sigh and put the lid back over the hole down into the sewers, when the lid was secure she stood up and looked at Darth Cody.

"So… Want to go to the pub and get a few drinks?" Nicole asked. Darth Cody nodded, pulling a few Republic credits out of his sleeve and flashing them in front of Nicole.

"I'll pay." He replied, smiling sweetly.

Nicole and Darth Cody made their way out of the ally and into the crowded streets of the lower sections of Courscant, Nicole following close, concealing her lightsaber as best she could. Soon they made their way to a crowded Outlander Club.

Darth Cody walked in casually and went up to the bar with Nicole sitting absently beside him on a stool. Nicole motioned to the bartender and he walked up. "Juma juice please." She said and the bartender turned around to fetch the drink. The Outlander Club wasn't the safest place to be, especially for a young Jedi still in training at the Temple. But Nicole only went there with Darth Cody who was stronger then and being trained by a Sith Lord, whom he hasn't told of the name yet. The Bartender placed the glass of Juma juice in front of her and Nicole grasped it, taking a drink and peeking around at the patrons. She had never really befriended anyone in the club because most of them were Bounty Hunters hunting down and killing Jedi for money.

Nicole took her sip of juma juice and placed it back down on the counter, quickly glancing around her, and instantly her eyes widening at someone far in the corner. She tapped on Darth Cody's shoulder with out tearing her eyes off of the two in the corner of the club. "Hey, whose that over there?" she asked him. Darth Cody was in the middle of taking a sip of his own drink when she asked, he followed her gaze and looked at the two, he didn't recognize them.

"Hey, Ganwick!" Dark Cody shouted to the bartender. Ganwick Trag turned around and looked at Darth Cody with a little anger in his eyes, but not tempting to trigger it. "Who are those two over there? In the corner." He said, pointing to the two people Nicole was looking at.

Ganwick leaned over the counter to look at the two people. "Bounty Hunters, messy lot those two. Adam Fett and Sam Wesell." He said, leaning back and getting back to work with other patrons.

Nicole continued to stair at Sam and Adam at the corner of the room, they were talking silently and glancing around the room with suspicion to anyone against them who could be listening in on their conversation. It wasn't the blaster on the table rested by the woman who was most likely Sam that interested her, everyone in the club had a blaster nearby or strapped to their legs. Nicole particularly stared at the Mandalorian helmet on the table near the man named Adam. Nobody saw a Mandalorian helmet anywhere, saying that because Mandalorians were said to be extinct. Nicole took another sip of her drink and tapped Darth Cody on the shoulder as she slipped off the stool. Darth Cody rolled his eyes and slipped off the stool as well, taking his drink with him.

Nicole took her cautious steps that Master Micallef had always told her to make when approaching a stranger, and as she approached, it seemed that the woman, Sam, had noticed her and was just daring her approach. Nicole still stepped forward, even from the threat in the woman's eyes, then she got close to them, the crowd had far melted away as she got to the corner of the club. "Hello." Nicole said in a friendly way. "Mind if I have a drink with you?" she asked. The woman looked at her with piercing eyes that tried to make shivers go down her spine but to no prevail.

"Why not?" The man said sarcastically, motioning to another stool. Nicole smiled and took her seat. "Want him to join as well?" the man continued, looking at Darth Cody. Nicole nodded and Darth Cody took a seat at another stool.

The woman seemed agitated and annoyed, Nicole couldn't blame her. "You Bounty Hunters I presume?" Nicole said in a friendly way once again.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the woman asked. Nicole flinched, she had never talked to a Bounty Hunter before, for it could be dangerous too, saying that the Bounty Hunter isn't going for money on a head of a Jedi.

"We were just thinking that we could get a long quite well." Darth Cody interrupted, pulling out Nicole's concealed lightsaber and placing it on the table. The woman stared at Nicole's training lightsaber and looked at Nicole who was starting to sweat with hesitation.

"And your Jedi's I presume?" she asked, sarcastically.

Nicole gulped. "I am, he isn't. He's a Sith." Nicole corrected.

"There's no difference when I look at it." The woman replied.

"Name's Nicole Skywalker. You must be Sam Wesell." Nicole said, holding out her hand to the Bounty Hunter.

Sam hesitated; no doubt she thought it was a bad idea to shake hands with a Jedi. "Yes. Adam Fett is his name." she said, nodding towards the man in Mandalorian armor, and taking hold of Nicole's hand.

"Don't worry about her. She's still just an apprentice, so you could kill her easily, but I protect her while she's out of the Temple." Darth Cody said, smiling to himself as he took a drink of juma juice.

Nicole flinched. "A runaway from the Temple, eh? I've never heard of an apprentice running out of the Temple, coming to the Outlander club, using a Sith as a protector, and talk to a Bounty Hunter, not only that, but two bounty hunters." Sam said, throwing her head back and laughing. "You must be the most stupid Jedi I've ever met. Then again all the other Jedi I've met were stupid to because they died."

Nicole rubbed her neck from her hesitation. "Yeah. But I needed to relax. I just came out of an Apprentice Tournament. Do you know what that is?" she asked.

"An Apprentice Tournament is a Tournament where old enough apprentice participate, challenging each other in challenges and rounds. Under watchful eye of a Jedi Master in search of Padawan. The Tournament takes place so a Master can choose which apprentice to take as a Padawan." Adam replied, taking a long gulp of his own drink.

"Right… Yeah. That's what it is…" Nicole said, not even knowing that the Apprentice Tournament was used for half of that. "Well.. I have to go now, before Master Poppe finds me out of the Temple again. I'll see you two later, let's go Darth Cody." She continued, getting off the stool and walking off. Darth Cody quickly finished his juma juice and waved good-bye to Sam and Adam and walked off.

"You going to kill that Jedi and collect the Bounty, Sam?" Adam asked, drinking his juma juice.

Sam fingered her glass, thinking about her answer. "No. I don't feel like it for some reason. I think I'll let this one slide, besides, the price for Jedi aren't the same these days. It's like Jabba the Hut doesn't want to get into trouble anymore." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I think I'll take a visit to the Jedi Temple." She said, quickly finishing her drink as well and walking out of the club. Adam sighed and finished his drink not so quickly and put on his Mandalorian helmet and followed her.

**And there is your next chapter. I hope that satisfied you, Crystal, your in now. More people have been introduced and more are to come once the final challenge of the Apprentice Tournament is finished you'll be meeting more people from the Outlander Club. Well, hope you enjoyed his chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. But I do own everything else, except my friends' lives, of course not that.**

Nicole had made her way back to the Temple through another sewer entrance that got her back into the room of a hundred fountains, but this time leaving Darth Cody behind because it would be best if he wasn't spotted. In a moment when she emerged she shook her head, beads of water flying out of her curly hair and landing on the stone ground. She was completely soaked and if someone spotted her they would know she left the Temple. _If only there was some way to dry your clothes with the Force, _she thought, flicking water off her tunic. The only way she could possibly get dried was if she went to her quarters and dried her self with a towel, but no such luck, her quarters were far away so somebody would surely spot her on her way there.

"Why do I always have to seek adventure outside the Temple?" Nicole asked herself out loud.

"Because you're an adventure seeker, Nicole." A voice answered. Nicole jumped and spun around. "You're a bit wet I see."

"Senator Hollyn!" Nicole shouted, straightening up and bowing lowly. "I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." She apologized, getting out of her bow and looking at Hollyn.

"You don't have to apologize, Nicole, we're friends, remember that. You did well in your challenge against… Travis is it?" Hollyn asked, taking a seat at a bench.

"I think I did pretty good as well. Though Travis was hard, he was more agile and flexible then me, I honestly thought I'd lose, but luckily Travis wasn't good a sensing people through the Force." Nicole said, laughing, and shaking her head again to get water out of her hair.

Hollyn laughed as some droplets hit her face. "I bet you're excited to be come a Padawan. There being a Master and all now." She said.

"I guess. I'm sort of excited. Master Herb is a very talented Jedi Knight. I heard he just became a Master and now he's looking for a Padawan. I'm not really excited about me becoming the one for him, I'm more excited to see who he chooses, not if it's me." Nicole explained, wringing her sleeve.

Hollyn nodded. "Well. I'd best be going, and you too. The second stage3 in the tournament is going to begin soon and its lunch time for you." She said, turning on her heel and heading off.

**Sorry this one is so short but I'm boned right now because I got writers block.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, the world sucks, but I do own everyone else, except my friend's lives.**

The next part of the Apprentice Tournament was going to begin, but this time relaxation was given for everyone to relax and not be tense for the next fight. Nicole wasn't the only person who was uneasy. Everyone else was, they didn't know how the fight was going to take place, last time the last match had been taken in groups separated soon when all the others were gone. But this time it could always be different, but the main part was to get some sleep to get ready for the next match.

Nicole crawled into her quarters, the door hissing open, stalking into it she fell onto the cot and let the sheets take her in and make her sleepy. The fact of the tournament wasn't what had tired her; it was the fact of the black out later on, when Mr. Poppe had taken her out of the public and back into the temple. What had happened there? She felt perfectly fine and then she fell, her mind erased and then she woke up in the medical wing, good as new. Nicole shut her eyes as the sheets caressed her sore body in moments she lulled asleep.

**_¬.¬_**

"Watch out Master Herb!" Nicole shouted, igniting her lightsaber and jumping over the landing onto the base of the building to get to her Master's aide.

"Watch out! Sniper!" the royal guards shouted, firing their blasters at hidden snipers on rooftops and balconies. Nicole jumped over a bolt, barely missing by centimeters; another shot came and caught her side.

She was caught totally by surprise, the pain came instantly and she couldn't stand it. She tumbled to the ground, clutching her side that started to seep blood. "Master Herb!" she cried, and he jumped instantly to her side, deflecting sniper shots at him as he landed. "I'm not hurt that bad, but I think they hit something bad." She said, checking the wound as Master Herb deflected more shots with his lightsaber.

"We don't have much time, Nicole. Hurry, get your lightsaber, we need to find cover!" Master Herb shouted, then, unexpected, a royal guard turned and fired the blaster, hitting Master Herb in the chest. "AH!"

Nicole lunged, using the Force to snap her lightsaber to her hand she bounced off another shot from the blaster. She knew she shouldn't kill the disguised assassin, it wouldn't be the Jedi way, but she was furious. Out of dignity she force pushed the assassin aside and ran back to her Master, quickly she dragged Master Herb out of the snipers' ranges and into the senator building. Clutching her Master's head in her elbow she gazed at his sightless eyes.

"Don't die Master." Nicole pleaded, feeling tears form.

Master Herb's eyes darted around then focused on Nicole. "Never, Nicole. Even during these past few weeks, you have been a great padawan, a great one indeed. But remember…" he paused and began a short coughing fit then stopped, gaining his composure he continued. "remember never to give into your anger. There are others who are orphaned… maybe as you are soon to be…" Master Herb struggled with his words, then held the pain and released it. "Never forget… my padawan…." And he died in her arms….

_**¬.¬**_

The Force rumbled under Master Bartells's feet, sending dreadful serge through her senses. The serge continued and she focused on it, finding its source. Then she found it, opening up her all knowing eyes she glanced around the room of a hundred fountains, seldom worry in her eyes. It seemed there was yet another apprentice that could see into the future with visions, it had happened before. But with the last match coming up in the Apprentice Tournament, it wasn't a good sign; this apprentice would have her mind set on something else rather then the match soon to come in a few minutes.

**_¬.¬_**

Nothing should be on Nicole's mind except the match, but this time her mind was focused on something far beyond the match. It was focused on the horrifying dream she had. She sat on her cot, her legs crossed and her eyes closed thinking about the dream, not worrying about the time. What did the dream possibly mean? Would she become Master Herb's padawan then one day on a mission he will die? It seemed that way but it was still unclear, unless she asked another Master for advice on the situation. But that idea floated off as she sat, meditating on the dream. She decided on which Master she should talk to about it.

Master Bartells was a good choice, her choice stayed in her mind and soon her image of Master Bartells became real and her mouth moved in front of her, telling her something. Maybe she had fallen asleep again? No, she was wide-awake, but why in the world was her image of the Master suddenly talking to her, as if in a dream. She calmed down and focused on what the Master was saying.

"Lord Ussery…." Master Bartells's image spoke, her lips quivering and lagging as it formed the name. Nicole stared at her image through her meditation. Lord Ussery? Who in the world was Lord Ussery? She tried her best to ask the image.

"Stop Lord Ussery. Inside the Senate, Chancellor Virginia." The image spoke. Was Lord Ussery Chancellor Virginia or something? No way that could be possible, the Jedi Order would have seen that a long time ago, the Chancellor had been in office for almost 12 years now. But her term long expired and she was extended from revocation. Maybe that was the clue to this.

Senator Amidala, Nicole would ask her for any info on anything strange with the Chancellor. But for now she should wake up and get dressed and ready for the next match. As quickly as the dream had came it faded and she awoke to find her self as she was before she fell asleep, maybe she hadn't after all? Shaking her head she put on a fresh new tunic and left her quarters, not aware that she was already late for the next match in the tournament…

**Kudos to me! I finally finished Chapter 6! I'll try and give you the next chapter soon also. For now hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Screw the world… j/k. –cries-**

**Okay. Here we go with Chapter 7 of the Fight Against Lord Ussery!**

_Sparring arena…_

Nicole didn't know at the time but she was already late for the second match, the semifinals in the tournament. But right now she actually didn't care; her thoughts were swirling around what Master Bartells in her dream had told her. What in the world did this Lord Ussery have to do with the Chancellor? Thoughts like that. What was she going to do about this? With the upcoming match she had to focus but she just couldn't, it was harder then she thought. The worst of it was the fact that she was passing the room of a hundred fountains. Nicole stopped, nearby the waterfall and where she talked to Senator Hollyn Amidala just the other day. Why did she now have the feeling that someone was watching her? Her arm twitched. "Darth Cody!" she shouted, a thud sounded and Darth Cody fell out of nowhere and onto the cobblestones in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, Nicole." Darth Cody said, standing up and wiping off his black robe. "What are you doing?"

Nicole sighed and sat down on a rock perfect for a seat. "I'm just thinking of this strange dream I had. It was rather scary actually. Master Bartells was telling me about some Sith Lord." She explained, running her hand through her curly hair in frustration.

"A Sith Lord?" Darth Cody shouted. He leaned in close, sitting on his haunches on the ground. "What was this Lord's name?" he asked.

Nicole shook her head. "Lord Ussery, I think. I'm pretty sure." She said.

Darth Cody shot up and took a few steps back, slipping on the wet cobblestones. "You can't be joking? Lord Ussery is still alive!" he asked, bewildered and frightened.

Nicole looked up at Darth Cody, her eyebrow arched in a questioning position. "What are you talking about?"

Darth Cody leaned up against a wall, fear coursing through his body. "Lord Ussery was my Master. But I heard that she had died, she fell off a large cliff. I don't understand. I saw her fall! She should be dead but you said that Master Bartells in a dream told you about Lord Ussery?" he asked, fear stricken.

Nicole stared, nodding slowly but keeping her eyes on Darth Cody. "What's so bad, it was just a dream." She said.

Darth Cody shook his head vilantly and grabbed onto her tunic, pulling her to him. "You don't understand! If she's alive…." He murmured. "Your coming with me." He said, pulling Nicole by her arm to the waterfall.

"No! I've got the Semifinals to get to! If I don't get there I'll miss it!" Nicole protested. Darth Cody glared at her.

"I don't care about your damned Semifinals! Your coming with me weather you like it or not!" Darth Cody shouted, diving down through the waterfall's current and pulling Nicole along with him.

**Fear the name of Lord Ussery! Even Darth Cody who is slightly a Sith is frightened of her! What will happen in the next chapter!... Well your just going to have to wait and see what happens!**


End file.
